


The adventures of a kid who doesn't know their own strength

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: why can't we all be happy? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Agender Chara, Anime, Blind Frisk, Character Development, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Comfort, Cute, Dad Sans, Flirty Frisk, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Genderfluid Frisk, Ghost Chara, Mom Toriel, Narrator Chara, Other, Pacifist Frisk, Pacifist Route, Retelling, Selectively Mute Frisk, Soft Chara, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Time Loop, Time Travel, backstory exploration, but not completely blind, but nothing else, chara can interact with frisk, chara is 13 or so?, chara remembers the resets, frisk doesn't, frisk doesnt really understand death, frisk is like 7 or 5 tho so they dont really know what flirting is they just like the reactions, frisk remebers load but they're fuzzy for them, frisk was born with the power of saving and loading, i need to research how sight works, ok a little bit of angst, refrences to neutral and genocide, right now he has none, sans will be given hope, they could only reset after falling into the underground, toddler Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story with fluff because I'm drowning in angst.</p><p>figuring toddler frisk!</p><p>edit: now with additional plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> my other story is so angsty so I'm taking a small break to start this. I'm not sure how to right fluff, but I'm gonna try.  
> don't worry, ill right more of my other story, I just have some writers block for it rn. not quite sure how to transition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you met someone special  
> they already know you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you write toddlers?

owowowowow! that hurt! you fell down a big hole and now you hurt!

you whip away some tears and search for your walking stick.

stupid mountain, stupid hole..

you hear something like a... growl? but not really because it sounded more like what momma makes when you take to long. you pause, straitening your back like a 'good girl' from reflex

when no yells come, you decide it was your imagination. momma always said you had an active one when she talked to your teachers. 

blinking away the remainder of your tears you go back to patting the ground.

(*ehem)

you jump, there it was again!

you whirled around, searching for the voice.

your not completely blind, only in one eye due to.. what did the doctors call it? ac- acsed..? adid? acid? yeah! that was it! acid.

they also said something about 'trauma' and 'speaking' but you didn't really understand any of it...

 that aside, you think you've located the voice!

(*greetings, frisk. I'm chara.)

chara..? something about the name seems familiar..

they smile a kind smile at you, at least, you think so? your vision is kinda blurry, so you cant quite tell.

were did they come from?

(*heh.. you must be quite confused..)

yes. yes you are. not to mention you still haven't found your stick.

(*oh! your walking sticks right there.)

did you speak out loud?

they point to your walking stick. you go to pick it up, feeling around the sea of yellow.

(*golden flowers, must have broken your fall.)

 oh.

you try to say thank you, but it comes out an illegible mess, and you panic because-

good girls speak correctly.

you curl up into a ball, waiting for strikes that never come.

instead a gentle hand rests on your shoulders.

(*oh frisk.. don't worry, from now on, ill take care of you.)

chara leads you away to the next room and you just now wonder how they knew your name.


	2. both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you met a flower  
> he tricks you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as mentioned in tags, this frisk is genderfluid!!  
> if you didn't know, I'm also genderfluid!  
> it comes up in this chapter (kinda)

"howdy! I'm flowey, flowey the flower!"

that's a dumb name. and its... um.. whats that word? re..re.. re something.

(*redundant?)

yeah! that's the word! wait.. how did they do that? you weren't talking at loud..

(*magic)

oh. k!

"your new to the underground, aren't you?"

the flower continues, and absent-mindedly you nod.

but wait- un..underground? whats that?? you need to get home! mommas gonna be mad...

(*....)

 "guess someone has to teach you how things work around here!"

well, at least he's being nice. happy lil flower.

"guess little old me will have to do!"

that cute.

"see your soul?"

a red heart floated out of your chest, and you stared.

that's your soul? it looks funny. like the hearts kids drew you when you where in the hospital.

it was bright, to bright.

so bright that it burned into your limited vision, gentle yet ruthless.

it felt like something you should protect, it felt weak but strong at the same time.

it confused you. made your head hurt. how can it be both? weak, strong? gentle, ruthless? momma always said you could only choose one. it was wrong. **_wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong!_**

but it was both.

you pushed it out of your mind.

 the flower had been talking while you where thinking, something about love stuff.

it wanted to share some. 

you didn't really want his love.. but momma always said to do as your told.

 gulping down your nerves you ran into his 'friendliness pellets'

it hurt! why? **_why why why why?_**

flower is mean!

he's a meanie!

**"in this world, its KILL or BE KILLED!"**

lalalalal! I'm not listening! i don't take advice from a meanie!

you cover your ears and stuck your tounge out, not grasping your life or death situation.

as bullets that went unseen circled around you, a fire ball smacked Flowey away.

his surprise yelp snapped you to attention.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sad in the oddest way.  
> also the grammar mistakes where on purpose (well, most of them) since they are a toddler. I'm trying to make them really innocent and toddler like. hopefully its working.


	3. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you met someone you wish was yours  
> she calls you her child. you cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goat moms the best!

you have the urge to call her mom.

toriel saved you from that doodoo butt flower, and has been guiding you through the... what did she call them? ruins?

what ever that means.

you were a bit upset, she kept solving the puzzles for you! but her concern filled you with a warm fuzzy feeling.

you feel.. glad? but also sad? which is confusing, and dumb.

when ever you asked momma for help, she would get mad, but toriel doesn't.

she held your hand through the spiked puzzle when she saw your scared face without complaint.

her hand was warm.

you softly cried.

you weren't sure why.

charas nice too. they read signs you cant see and helps you with puzzles.

they're almost like a sibling you never had..

a tinge of sadness radiates from them when you think this.

but before you can ask them about it, toriel says something, and leaves you in a room.

panic surges- no no, she left! she left! you were bad so she left you just like momma and now she'll never come back and she'll leave you for days you need to get home she cant leave you its not fair! its not... fair..

your weird-soft-happy-sad tears turns into full on sobs.

you run as fast as you can, but your only a toddler and your slow and you trip which only makes you sob harder and all the while charas trying to calm you down, but its not working.

was the hall always this long?

it feels like its growing.

when you finally reach the end your tears have stained your cheeks, and your sobs have faded into heaves

 "my child? do not worry, i did not leave you. i simply was behind this pillar the whole time.."

toriel dries your face, soothing you.

you feel like an idiot. of course she didn't leave! why would you even think that! bad! **_bad bad bad bad bad!_**

you tear out a sorry from your throat, hoping what ever punishment isn't that bad..

but instead of what you were expecting, you get a soft head rub.

you think, in some ways, toriel reminds you of chara.

"its quite alright my child. however, there was a important reason for this, i wanted to test your independence. you see, i must attend to some business for a while, and you must stay here alone."

you nod.. but you feel scared.. momma said she'd be right back too but..

toriel must have sensed this, and gave you a phone to call her with.

 so you sat by the pillar, waiting for her return.

(*hey frisk! lets call her!)

you frown. you don't want to bug her.. but she gave you the phone right? it couldn't hurt to just say hello..

 when you call, your throat closes up, and your sentences are clipped.

but toriel doesn't get mad..

you call her a few more times, and a 'mom' slips out.

nononoononono toriels been nice, but you called her mom without permission, she's gonna be mad!

but she's not.

even so, to make up for it you try to make her laugh.. what made the kids laugh that one time on the playground...?

oh! you remember!

you use you best pickup line on her, and when it succeeds in getting a giggle, you smile.

you think you like her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bitter-sweet chapter.  
> we should be finishing the ruins soon!


	4. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you met a sadness you didn't expect  
> it didn't expect to be here either, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: the tightening and breaking of ones heart

 chara convinces you to leave the room.

 after which toriel calls.

you didn't want to lie.. lying's bad! but.. when she asked if you where still in the room you panicked.

 you didn't want to get in trouble!

 so you squeaked out a no.

 moving onwards, you desided to talk to one of those frog thingies. toriel scared it off before, so you didn't get to chat.. maybe you could apologize!

but.. you couldn't understand what the froggie said when you went to talk with it anyways..

(*it was asking you not to fight the monsters)

oh! if that's the case, you weren't planning on doing so!

(*....monsters are fragile. you might not mean to hurt them, but even a swing of your stick can kill them.)

you didn't really pick up on the grim tone of charas voice, instead wondering what death really was. everyone acted like you couldn't come back from it, but you did before... it was very confusing. maybe the dead need to try harder? would encouraging them help?

(*you really are innocent frisk..)

huh? whats that mean..?

(*nothing.. heh. i wonder if there was a time i was like you?)

now you where really confused! charas their own person, so why would they be like you? you think they make a much better chara than a frisk.

(*..thanks, frisk. you're to kind)

there was a regret, a sadness you didn't understand in their voice..

you decided not to think to hard about it. chara can tell you when they're ready.

 you go into a room with a bowl of candy, and chara tries to lighten the mood with some jokes, but the humors lost on you, and you end up crying.

chara apologizes profusely, and you say you forgive them.

 you see some.. leaves? are those leaves? or are those flowers? you couldn't quite tell..

they where very red, though, and you liked the color so you decide to play in them.

you felt like continuing on wards.

(*playfully rustling in the leaves fill you with determination.)

 you moved forward.

with charas help, you finished the puzzles (there was a particular button puzzle you just couldn't figure out until they pointed out the blue switch) and made friends with a ghost.

it was odd, it was almost like they could hear chara too.

chara also helped you tie a pretty red ribbon in your hair, removing your biggest bandage, revealing a half healed bruise.

you felt pretty good.

happy.

you finally had a friend.

toriel showed you a room, filled with things for you.

you wanted to stay, the home was off beat, but it was still a home.

a warm one.

their was chocolate and toys, and although those didn't interest you that much, their was love here. you could feel it.

toriel was trying so hard

but you couldn't stay. momma said to wait for her, you didn't want to get in trouble. you needed to go back.

 you ask to leave.

it happens so fast, she gets up, upset.

oh no no no! you upset her!!

and so you run after her. shes says things you don't understand.

what? asgore?? kill?? other humans??

where you not special..?

as the battle begins, a fragmented, half forgotten memory tugs on your mind.

and you can vaguely remember her dying, her dust against the floor.

you wonder if maybe you should tell her..

(*but that would be creepy.)

tears spill from your eyes, but you feel.. oddly.. what did chara call it? de-der..?

(*determined.)

you ask chara for help.

(*Toriel. hard enemy if used her full potential, but wont hurt you. she knows best for you.)

well that didn't really help you! at least you know she wont harm you..

you try to talk but..

(*you couldn't think of any conversation topics..)

 you didn't want to fight! fighting was a no-no! when ever you fought, it made everything worse..

you refuse to fight!

"what are you doing?"

not fighting.

"attack or runaway!"

nope.

"what are you proving this way?"

...that you wont fight?

"i know you want to go home.. but.."

you.. have to leave.

"but please go up stairs"

but you didn't want to leave.

"i promise i can take go care of you here"

....

"i know we do not have much, but.."

you felt like crying.

"we could have a good life here" **** ~~~~

youre sorry.

"why are you making this so difficult? please, go up stairs.."

youre sorry!

"ha ha... pathetic is it not? i can not save even a single child."

(*mom...)

"no, i understand. you would just be unhappy trapped down here. the ruins are quite small once you get use to them."

"it would not be right to grow up in a place like this"

you didn't understand. why did you always have to choose?

"my expectations.. my loneliness.. my fears.."

why could you never have both?

"for you my child, i will put them aside."

why couldn't you have what you wanted..?

"if you truly wish to leave the ruins.. i will not stop you"

why couldn't you be what you wanted?

 "however, when you leave.. please do not come back"

warm arms enveloped you.

you didn't want to let go.

it hurt

you weren't wanted; weren't needed.. 

"i hope you understand.. goodbye my child."

 you didn't understand -you couldn't understand- despite everything, your still just a kid.

a heartbroken one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, didn't i say this would be a fluff fic? how did this happen?  
> this was not the plan!


	5. snowday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you met snow  
> it cheers you up some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter, but I'm posting double today to make up for it.  
> basically, chara tries to cheer frisk up

you look for her.

you searched the house, the ruins, but couldn't find her.

so, you moved trough the door.

tears where threatening to spill, but no. no! good girls don't cry.

...just ignore the other times you've cried..

after walking through a reeeeaaaalllyy long hallway, that poo-poo head flower appeared.

he said somethings you didn't get.. maybe the flower has an active ima.. imagon..

(*imagination?)

yeah!! that's it!

maybe he haves an active imagination to!

somehow that made you feel a bit better.

you came upon a final door and entered.

SNOW!!

you ran out and plopped yourself down.

you never got to play with snow before!

whenever it snowed momma made you stay inside..

you started making a snow angel, you've seen kids make them out your window before.

you tried to think of other things you've seen them do.

you remember they used to do something called a.. snow ball fight?

but you need more people to play.

you wish toriel was here to play with you..

you missed her..

you sniffled.

no! no! you have to be strong! you have to be good!

but your heart still ached

(*..if you want.. I could play with you..)

chara held their hand out, their eyes to the side and cheeks blushing.

a big smile grew on your face as you took it.

you started forming snow with you're hands and threw it at chara.

it passed through them.

(*oh.)

despite yourself, you giggled.

(*hehe. sorry frisk. come on, why don't we keep moving?)

still giggling, you nodded, taking their hand.

with chara beside you, you moved forward.


	6. reason?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you met a skeleton  
> he makes you uneasy.. you don't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess what I'm implying?

hand and hand you walk

after walking for a while, you nearly trip, and you look down.

theres something.. brown?

what is it?

(*its a stick.. to heavy to pick up)

huh. you shrug and continue on.

you hear a snap and freeze

to afraid to look, you continue at the same pace.

you think of puppies. yeah. yeah! puppies are warm and fluffy and.. not scary at all!

when you reach a bridge your fears are forgotten as you think, spacing out.

the bars on this gate are too big!

that's silly!

you wonder if they're even bars..

they kinda look like those weird... what where they? arches? that momma used for her wedding.

"h u m a n.."

a voice sounds out, and you jumped, flinching.

"d o n ' t   y o u   k n o w   h o w   t o   g r e a t   a   n e w   p a l ?"

you should feel happy, you can make a new friend! he even called himself pal..

but somehow your not.

something from the recess of your memory is begging to be remembered, the blue in your now shut eyelids tries to tell you what.

but you cant hear it.

you cant remember.

shaking, you turn and grab the 'new pals' hand.

a fart noise rings out

you laugh, nervousness shattering.

"hehehe.. the whoopee-cushion in the hand trick, its ALWAYS funny."

he seems to eye you, almost like he's judging you, looking for something

you blink, unnoticing his examination.

hes fuzzy in your vision, he kinda looks like... you have no clue.

(*a skeleton?)

what's that?

(*..um, never mind.)

???

"I'm sans, sans the skeleton."

oh. you guess chara was right.

still no clue what that is though..

the skeleton says something about meeting his brother.

this time you're excited, you can make a new friend!

well, at first you where worried, but sans said he wouldn't hurt you.

somehow you feel like you know that he's not lying.

 he leads you past the gate, at you skip to the lamp.

(*its very conveniently shaped)

you nod, it is, isn't it?

sans brother - papyrus you think - reminds you of a friend you used to have.

you giggled a bit from your hiding place at his reactions to sans puns.

you still felt a tad uneasy around sans but..

he makes puns! like chara!

you wonder why your nervous around him.

its silly! you don't have a reason to be.

you shrug and push the thought away, continuing forwards.

(*the convenience of the lamp still fills you with determination)

chara rubs your head and you walk the path to snowdin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter from sans pov
> 
> also, when I was little, I had no clue what a skeleton was. only when I started science did I learn.


	7. unadulterated apathy runs through my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll never see the tears run down my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from this fan song -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqghDbjaQXM  
> ....what? its a good song!

you couldn't quite believe that the kid could harm anyone, not like your notes and half faded memories would suggest.

but LV twist people.

it could have started as an accident, a mistake.

but theres not anything you can do to know.

only they know

or maybe not even.

maybe the answers are lost in time.

like him.

you do know they didn't get far in most runs.

unfinished folders lie in your cabinet, labeled neutral, genocide, and pacifist.

theres one in pacifist, where you get to the surface.

there's a picture.

you look happy.

there's one in genocide.

it says they spared you brother.

the file ends there, so they must have reset.

there a lot in neutral.

some finished, others not.

it's almost fascinating to read.

you feel bad just for the thought but-

it doesn't matter

its better to not get attached

 its all going to be reset anyways, right?

heh.

you just wished you didn't have the night terrors.

the memories are _just_ out of reach most days, but sometimes you remember things that don't make sense, that haven't happened

you remember him sometimes, too.

the faded whispers turn to shouts until the voices die out.

your memories are unreliable at best.

_"don't forget"_

its harder than one might think.

sometimes you wonder why you even bother.

it would be easier to forget, wouldn't it?

why are you so desperate to remember him anyways?

who was he to you?

its unclear, like how a window fogs up from your breath when you get too close

when you try to touch it, it crumbles just like a house of paper cards.

sometimes you wonder if your just crazy.

your memory keeps betraying you.

you have a lab you don't remember building.

and you try- you really _do_ try but-

not unlike dreams, when you try too hard to remember, it just ends up slipping away

so why bother?

if there was a god..

they wouldn't allow this.

or, at least not a good god.

a cruel god, now, they would allow this.

you wonder if they've even crafted your words, you thoughts, this very sentence

 if they've laughed.

if the angels of the world gather around to laugh with them, rating your suffering.

you wonder if the only god out there are the ones who haunt your nighttime, waking you up with your own screams

the ones made of vines, cruel laughs, and knifes.

the world always gives the best gifts to the ones who miss use them

and you just. 

cant bring yourself to care.

theres no hope.

why try?

it all just keeps repeating.

you cant even cry anymore.

you've cried all the tears you could.

there's nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...are you talking about me?  
>  am I the god?
> 
> hopefully next chapter wont be as depressing as this one..


	8. ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you dream  
> the dream leaves you when you awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan now!  
> I first went in not really knowing what I was gonna do, but now I have a game plan!  
> this is gonna branch out into 2 series, the "why cant we all be happy?" series, and "dew in the moonlight"  
> it will focus on mainly chara, frisk, asriel/flowey and sans.  
> starting from now on, each chapters will be a pov of one of these character.  
> they will be developed and grow, given hope.  
> after I finish with this retelling, post pacifist will be the next story in the series.  
> if you have suggestions, please comment!

you decide that, yes, you love papyrus.

hes silly and fun, and although he doesn't like puns, your willing to look past that.

he kinda reminds you of toriel, but...

more kid like?

you like him.

and unlike toriel, he lets you solve your own puzzles!

some of them.. are kinda hard though..

but he helps you sometimes!

you check on the snow piece to make sure it hasn't melted

its very important.

you got it from a snow man!

you reach a area with... what are those?

(*behold! a snow poff.)

you giggle, and point at another

(*is it really a snow poff?)

you and chara continues with your antics, laughing.

when you reach snowdin, you decide to sleep at the inn so you can play with papayrus more.

so far you really like snowdin.

you had to speak more than your used to, and although you stutter and take forever, no one gets mad.

not like momma at all..

not to mention, there's puppies everywhere.

PUPPIES!!

(*yes, there's a lot of dogs..)

uh-huh!

you bob your head, and smile.

you pay the bunny 80g and go up to a room.

you lay down to sleep

\---

_(*are you sure frisk.. I don't know about this.)_

_chara, do you trust me?_

_(*yes! I wouldn't doubt you frisk, but..)_

_then, please.._

_(*frisk, if I do this.. youll forget everything.. all these years, gone)_

_you'll just have to guide me then!_

_(*I didn't really pay attention back then.. I don't know If I can.)_

_you assumed it would be a bad run.._

_(*...but you freed us. do you really want to undo it?)_

_I need to save him._

_(*..even he doesn't like this. hes right, you know. I'm the only thing standing between everyone and their happy ending..)_

_chara.._

_please._

_(*...fine, ill do it.)_

_thank you._

**_*RESET_ **

\---

what a weird dream.. what was it about again..?

eh.. now you cant get to sleep anymore..

you decide leave to explore a bit.

its like your on an adventure!!

when you finish talking to the town people, you move onwards.

it nice here but..

you need to keep moving.

papyrus is up ahead.


	9. and the world fades into contemplation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're here, but at the same time, you're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place when frisk was at the inn.

no one knows the full story.

no one has seen what I have seen.

dust has caked both of our hands and I don't know who to blame

 you, me.. or someone else?

well, I suppose it matters not.

for, there is no villains in this life I can see

who ever the puppeteer is..

I'll never know.

 that comedian... has even less of a clue.

If he really looked, he would see the burnt cinders of remains that use to be papers in the 'genocide' folder.

which, by the way..

I don't appreciate my trauma being boiled down to one label, one word.

yes, I know about his lab..

I think I have learned nearly everyones secrets during this endless loop of resets.

resets that you always forget.

its not fair..

why am I only burdened with these accursed memories..?

why do you always forget me?

....well, I guess that is the nature of this power.

you're better of this way anyways, right?

...

did you ever think of me?

back then.. it was all for azzy, but, did you ever think about me?

youre gone now, but youre still here too.

but it not really _you_.

not the you that remembers us.

I.. was like a sibling again.

I watched you grow up.

did you ever think of the toll this would have on me?

..well, I cant ask you now, anyways.

did I ever tell you about my past?

I came from a wealthy home.

I wore dresses, went to events...

but.

life wasn't good.

I liked the dresses at first.

the events were a chore, but I still went.

I didn't get any attention out side of the events, you see.

but, I wasn't a girl.

I told them, I said I didn't feel like a boy, or a girl.

it was at an event, the guest heard.

and my mom pursed her lips, annoyance flashing for a split second before settling into a smile

"of course you're a girl! why, just look at that beautiful dress your wearing!"

after the guest left, my mom came into my room

"i don't want to hear any of that none sense again!"

"but mom! I'm not a girl!"

she slapped me.

years went on, I started to burn my dresses.

they labeled me as girl, something I wasn't.

but, nothing changed.

in fact.. things got worse.

heh. what am I doing?

youre not even here anymore.

..but you are.

the younger you I first met is here. this time, ill make sure I get you a happy end.

maybe I could met you again then.

If I could, I'd tell you the full story.

(*good night.. frisk)


	10. battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to have frisk slowly start to grow? but not to much, I want it to be gradual

"HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS! FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHERS PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOUR COOL.

you smiled. he thinks your cool!

"THESES FEELINGS.. THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

oh.

"I PITY YOU LONELY HUMAN.."

you... you weren't lonely! you could handle this!

(*frisk.. you don't have to be strong. sometimes strength comes from other places)

but you weren't! after all... you had Chara now!

(*..thank you, frisk.)

" WORRY NOT!!! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL..."

NO.. NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!"

"POWERFUL, PORSTEGOUS, THATS PAPYRUS!"

what does por.. porst.. porstegous mean?

"THE NEWEST MEMBER, OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

(*papyrus blocks the way)

w-wait, what? your gonna fight papyrus?? **** ~~~~

you paniced a bit, franticly thinking, but your mind could only draw up one idea.

(*um.. you could insult him?)

but only meanies do that!

(*fine.)

you decided to flirt.

"WHAT?! FL-FLIRTING? WELL ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDERDS!"

oh nono... what do you do??

flirting normally works!!

this is stupid!

what would chara say if they where in your position?

(*I have zero redeeming qualities)

you cant say that!

(*um... I can make spaghetti?)

you'll go with that one!

"OH NO! YOURE METTING ALL OF MY STANDERDS!"

despite saying this, papyrus kept attacking.

you didn't want to fight!

"SO YOU REFUSE TO FIGHT, HUH?"

"THEN LETS SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

ok. blue stop signs. you remembered like you were suppose to.

but then gravity changed and a bone you didn't see hit you.

a chocking noise forced its way from your throat.

 it got worse from there.

you didn't understand... you didn't do anything wrong! you where trying to be good!

but then why was this happening??

no. you must have done something. besides, when ever you questioned it, it got worse.

but bones hurt more than skin and you didn't know how much you could take.

you weren't sure if you were allowed to dodge and even if you where you wouldn't be able to see.

tears where blurring your good eye

(*here, frisk.. let me.)

Chara took control.

the fight went much smoother when they were in control, and they calmed you down by joking about what papyrus was dabbing behind his ears.

then.. papyrus uses an absurd attack.

chara somehow dodges it perfectly, jumping like... um.. really high!

maybe cuz they are a... um.. what is chara exactly?

(*I'm.. actually not internally sure.. a ghost is a monster, right? so I cant be that but..) 

the battle ended right after with somehow a promise of a date??

you shrug.

not wanting to keep papyrus waiting, you immediately go to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the date with pappy!

**Author's Note:**

> please comment about what you want in the future!


End file.
